Technical Field
The present invention relates to an audio data processing device, and in particular, to a processing of a through output in a device having an input terminal, a through terminal, and an output terminal.
Related Art
Sound recording devices, electronic musical instruments, or the like having an input terminal, a through terminal, and an output terminal are known.
JP 2650481 B discloses an electronic musical instrument in which the output terminal and a through terminal are shared as a common terminal, in order to effectively construct a network between electronic devices, in consideration of a problem that noise or the like tends to easily appear on a MIDI cable.
JP H6-266353 A discloses a technique, in an electronic musical instrument having a function to output music performance data, in which an output terminal and a through terminal are shared as a common terminal, and an internal output and a through output are automatically switched according to an output state of input data and internal data, in order to simplify an operation for switching soft-through.
In a sound recording device and a data recording device such as an electronic musical instrument having an input terminal, a through terminal, and an output terminal, in order to through-output an input signal from the through terminal even when the power supply of the device is switched OFF, the input terminal and the through terminal must be connected to each other. However, with the connection switching of the input terminal and the through terminal when the power supply is switched OFF, a switching noise would appear in the through output, thereby degrading quality of the signal which is through-output to an external device.
An advantage of the present invention lies in the provision of an audio data processing device in which the switching noise does not appear in the through output even when the power supply of the device is switched from the ON state to the OFF state.